Dense All Around
by Luv2Write16
Summary: Its a Severus Snape/Harry Potter Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A Harry Potter Fanfic.

Severus Snape/Harry Potter Pairing :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Books or Movies. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I just change the plot is all. The characters are all J.K. Rowlings.

Chapter One: The Truth Hurts

"Harry?" Ask Hermione, trying to find me. "Over here." I replied. I was sitting in the common rooms. Reading my...well the Half-Blood Prince's Advance Potion text book. She comes over and just looks at me. With that look that says "Really".

"What? Can't a guy read a book around here?" I asked getting unnerved with her staring. "Of course it's normal. But with you Harry...It's just plain..." Hermione said trying to find a right word to say. "Weird?" I suggest. "Yes!" She says.

I just roll my eyes. Its our six year here at Hogwarts. "So? What did you want Hermione?" I asked remembering she was wanting me earlier. "Oh yeah. Well first off you need to get rid of that book." She paused and looked at me for a second to see if I would say something. And I did. "Why? Its an excellent study tool Hermione."

"Oh Harry. He isn't teaching Potions anymore. No need to study so hard. How can you impress him? When he's no longer your or our teacher anymore?" Said Hermione or more like asked. Which made me think. 'Of course he isn't my teacher anymore. But i can still impress him. Just so he'll show interest in me again.' He had stop acknowledging me since last year. When I invaded his memories.

"He has nothing to do with me studying." I said. "That's a lie Harry. And you know we both know it." She said. "So...What Hermione?" I said slamming the book shut. Then she snapped on me.

"He doesn't like you. Harry. Your the son of his so called enemy. He gives the so know impression of hating you. So please just stop trying for him to notice you. Your just leading yourself for heartache." She yelled but whispered the last sentence.

I just look at her. I couldn't say or yell anything back. because I knew she was right. And I hated it. For the first time I hated that she was right. She's just plain brilliant. Annoying, but plain brilliant. I just looked down and signed. because I knew she's right.

"Oh. I'm sorry Harry. I believe, I was a bit harsh." She said. "A bit? Hermione that was way more than a bit." Said Ron making his presence known. Hermione, just hung her head down. Then raised it and looked at me. "I'm sorry Harry." She said. "It's alright 'Mione. After all it's the truth. After all..." I whispered. "But, that doesn't give me the right to say it." Said Hermione.

This is my first time writing a Harry Potter Fanfic. But I love the pair Severus Snape/ Harry Potter. And an idea popped up and i had a go at it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Should I continue?

luv2write16


	2. Chapter 2

A Harry Potter Fanfic.

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books or movies. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do own the plot but J.K. Rowling owns the characters and the settings.

Chapter Two: Finally He Notices Me

Harry's P.O.V.

It's Hogsmade weekend. We went to the Three Broom Sticks. I couldn't help but smile at Hermione and her crush on Ron. I also felt sorry , because Ron was just so clueless. We were leaving and we witness, what's her name be flown into the air.

When we got back to Hogwarts. We were question by Mrs. McGonagall. Then it happened. "Oh, Severus." Said Mrs. McGonagall. I snapped my head and saw he was actually here. Mrs. McGonagall and Severus Snape talked about it.

"She was cursed? Wasn't she?" I asked. I knew Katie. "Yes. She was cursed." Said Mrs. McGonagall. "It was Malfoy." I said. "That's a serious accusation." Said Mrs. McGonagall in a stern voice. "Indeed." Said Severus finally looking at me and finally noticing me.

Then he went off on me. He didn't yell at me. He just talking in a stern 'I'm mad at you' voice. But why would he be mad at me? Besides me being James Potter's son. Then he storms off. With his robes swishing as he moves. Mrs. McGonagall dismissed us. The Golden Trio. Except I wasn't feeling 'Golden' at the moment.

I was looking down. Feeling depressed. Snape just proved Hermione was right about hating me. I heard Hermione signed. I look up at her. And she said. "I know it must hurt when I said it. But reseeing and refeeling his hate must really hurt, Harry."

"Way to be stating the obvious, Hermione." Said Ron. "Yeah, Hermione. It hurts just like...when you see Ron with Lavender." I whispered. Not trying to sound rude.

She gasped. And turned to see if Ron had heard. Clearly he hadn't. She let out the breath she was obviously been holding. And storms off. "What's her problem, mate?" Asked Ron. "Love, jealousy, and regret. Or atleast for right now." I said with a blank stare. As we continue to walk back to the common rooms.

Okay I got a couple reviews and some story alerts. So I wrote the second chapter and posted it. Its short but hope you like it. Please Review.

I got done watching Teen Wolf. Can't believe who the alpha wolf was. Well anyways, Derek and Stiles I like the couple...so I'm going to write a fanfiction about them... Well please review... thank you. :)

-luv2write16-


End file.
